What the Water Gave Me
by angeleyenc
Summary: tag to 7x2 coz.. I miss that nerdy angel!may do a sequel..:D *sigh* Summ: The water took him away but what if the water gave him back to you.. cause they took your loved ones but returned them in exchange for you but would you have it any other way?


disclaimer: don't own superntural nor do i own sam, dean and the nerdy angel in the trench coat.. *sigh* nor do i own the title which belongs to the amazing Florence and the machine.. "what the water gave me.." Save Castiel! inspired me.. I miss that nerdy angel. .*sigh*

_"Cause they took your loved ones_  
><em>But returned them in exchange for you<em>  
><em>But would you have it any other way?<em>  
><em>Would you have it any other way?<em>  
><em>You could have had it any other way" <em>

As Castiel was descending into the water away from the only family he had left in this world. His thoughts turned to _them_. If only the leviathans would've left his body none of this would be happening right now. But sadly this may be the last act of a desperate man who tried saving his friends only to sacrifice himself once again. Now he'd never get the chance to redeem himself or tell _them_ how wrong he was about all this and that he was just trying to save the world along with _them_. With his last breath he sunk to the depths of the water. Then darkness took him.

She stood by watching as the water took him and rippled into a typhoon of blackness and exploded. Then settled back to blue once again. She gasped with her wide ocean blue eyes and looked toward the men that called him family looking shattered for the second time. She saw Dean Winchester picking up the drenched trench coat and balling up his fists and squinting his eyes shut trying desperately to hold back the tears. Sam didn't look much better, neither did Bobby. She closed her eyes as the tears fell. She angrily wiped them away. Now was not the time she told herself. She would find castiel and bring him back to his family. She watched as the dejected men walked away feeling sorrow for their friend and brother. Just as she turned to walk away she heard a sound like that of wings. the lite breeze blowing through her wavy blond hair. Closing her eyes to stop anymore tears flowing, she gave a sigh and said "Now you guys show up."

"I'm sorry Emily Sawyer." said a voice.

She gave a huff, "Your sorry, your sorry! Do you have any idea how much he- no- how much they needed help and now it's too late; am i right?"

With that she turned to face the angel who just happened to fly in. With a gasp she stood frozen still, upon seeing who she was talking to. It was the angel Joshua who apparently talks to god. The tears were flowing down her fair tanned skinned cheeks. She tried despreately to wipe them away but to no avail.

"Look i know how you feel, and you have every right to feel that way but he made his own choices."

"You have no idea, how i feel or how they feel for that matter, so please bring him back for all our sakes."

"I can't, i don't have that power and even if-"

"Wait, your saying he's gone and that he won't bring him back will he?"

"No, he can't."

"But he didn't deserve that, he was trying to do the right thing by saving everyone yet again. I mean granted he made mistakes but isn't that what makes us human, angel or not."

With that Joshua smiled and said "Your right, human and angel alike deserve a chance. Even if we screw up over and over their's always forgiveness. Granted this may be the last time, just that you should look after him and those boys." With a smile Joshua vanished with breeze in the wind. Emily stood still for a moment wiping the tears from her eyes and taking a minute for her self to calm down. When all of a sudden she heard splashing nearby. She whirled around and saw a hand reaching past the surface of the water. With that she drove in swimming toward the hand attached to the body. Underneath the murky water she sought out the body, at first she couldn't find it for a moment but then she spotted a body floating toward the surface and darted toward it and grasping the hand and breaching the surface gasping for breath. She dragged the body with her toward the shore.

Once she reached the shore she gasped coughing along with the person next to her. She looked over at the person and gasped.

"Cas?"

"Emmy" With that she threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. She let the tears fall freely now over her wet skin.

"I thought you were gone forever."

"I thought i was too. I'm so- slap- sorry."

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?"

"Ow, yes." Cas held up a hand to his cheek.

"Wait, that slap shouldn't have hurt you, are you human?"

"It appears so, yes, i am."

"What about jimmy?"

"I believe he is back with his family."

"But i mean, there would be two of you, how would that work?"

"I believe god wiped his memory of ever having been involved in all this."

"Okay, guess it makes sort of sense. Come on lets get you back to your other family." With that Emily helped Castiel up and helped him along toward her 69' camaro that was parked immedately grabbed blankets from the trunk and handed them to cas so he wouldn't catch a cold or worse they were in she turned on the heater full blast despite the weather being alittle warm. Then it was onward to Singer Salavge yard. Pulling up to Singer Salvage Yard some time later, she spotted the familiar looking chevy impala parked in front. She killed the engine and looked at her passenger who had fallen asleep on the drive over. She gently shook him awake and got out of the car.

"You still need help Cas?"

"No, im fine, just nervous."

"It's okay, i'll protect ya from ammunition of any kind." She gave a small smile.

"Yes, that helps me so much better." He said sarcastically.

With that the pair made their way to the door and knocked. Emily grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

When the door opened to reveal a disgruntled and surprised Bobby Singer however, Castiel stood frozen in place afraid of what might happen.

"How?"

"Long story, well not really long" answered Emily.

"Emily Sawyer?"

"Hey, bobby."

"Boys, could you get ur asses over here please!" With that they heard feet come running and stopped frozen in their tracks seeing the newly alive angel and standing next to him was a girl about mid twenties who stood about 5'5 with wavy blond hair that reached a little past her shoulders and fair tanned skin with ocean blue eyes. Her eyes they noted were eyes that had seen things people would never dream about seeing. They were the eyes of a hunter and a seasoned one at that. Sam noted that the smile she wore just then it suited her very well and seemed to light up with everyone even him. Which to Sam was nice and a relief if only for a moment.

"Cas?"

Emily nudged him in the ribs getting him to talk.

"Hi, Sam. Dean." Then he looked down in sadness and shame.

"Cas?" Castiel looked up at Dean and -Punch- fell to the ground.

"Ow, i guess i deserved that." Then he got pulled into an armful of dean.

"Don't you scare me like that again ya here?" Dean whimpered through his tears his face buried in cas's neck.

"I won't, i'm so sorry dean. I swear i'll make it up to all of you. i promise" Cas saying with tears in his own eyes.

With that Dean let go and Cas got pulled into an armful of Sam.

"Im so-so sorry Sam."

"I know, Cas. I know. I'm just glad your back." He said as tears started to fall. After a moment they let go and wiped their tears away.

"Well there's one to say; welcome home cas. welcome home." Said Dean. For the first time Castiel smiled a real smile with tears of joy. It was a long road to redemption but with help they would get there. As Family.

Fin~

AN: Review! please?


End file.
